warhammerfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Theophilus Graveland
Theophilus Graveland came to Marienburg from Kalkaat, a town in Kleinland. He started his career as a bounty hunter, tracking smugglers and pirates who preyed on river traffic. Not because he cared, but because tracking and hunting other people was the only thing he was good at. Almost all his travels led to Marienburg, and to Suiddock. In the time he spent hunting criminals there, he came to know its people and found among them and their vitality something he lacked - something to care about and protect for its own sake, not just for the reward money. And so he became a member of the Black Caps, taking promotions only when they allowed him to stay in Suiddock. He was finally promoted to Watch Captain a few years ago, and has been tireless in guarding the docklands and its people. His career hasn't been easy. The Stadsraad and the Directorate have left the Suiddock Black Caps chronically underfunded - just enough to prevent most brawls from becoming riots but not enough to fight crime. And the donations from the Ward Committee are barely enough to buy beer. He knows that many of his men are taking bribes but he can hardly blame them - just so long as it's only to cover up minor crimes. Sometimes the only way to really fight crime, in Theo's mind, is to cut corners with the law and not waste time with formalities. This has given him a reputation for brutality, albeit deserved, which has in turn led to a reputation for corruptibility, this time undeserved. He takes advantage of it - it's amazing what criminals will say if they think you're one of them, and he's used this to trap villains. That he sometimes entraps otherwise-innocent folks who think they're only playing the system - well, they'd have done something, sooner or later. Captain Graveland is most often found wandering the canals and side streets of Suiddock, something he does day or night. Some wonder if he sleeps at all. A tall, lanky man in hisearly forties with piercing grey eyes and a withering sneer, he regularly leaves the office in charge of his assistant, Lieutenant van Prim. He can be found in all parts of the district, evengoing alone to the Marienburg Gentlemen's Club for drinks with Henschmann, though what those two have to talk about is anyone's guess. He's often in trouble with the Marienburg Watch Commandant, General Escottus van Haaring, who hasto deal with angry merchants complaining that Graveland doesn't respect their status. Captain Graveland is the occasional lover of Sister Hilli at St Olovald's - she admires his devotion to the people of Suiddock, but his ruthlessness leads to arguments, and he has no time for her talk of old gods. He also has occasional dealings with Trancas Quendalmanliye, who supplies him with useful information. The Knights of Purity have tried to recruit Captain Graveland without success. Source * : Warhammer Fantasy RPG 1st ED -- Marienburg: Sold Down the River ** : pg. 66 es:Theophilus Graveland Category:T Category:G Category:Marienburg Characters